The present invention relates to an insole for a shoe, more particularly, to an insole with a pneumatic buffer which releases air when a load exerted thereon is excessive and allows air therein when the load is removed.
Conventionally, a cell buffer is disposed under an insole to buffer pressure exerted on a wearer's feet. Referring to FIG. 1, a cell buffer 11 which is filled with air has a top 12 and a bottom 13 residing parallel to the top 12. Ribs 14 and 15 extend concentrically on an inner surface of the top 12.
A problem of the conventional cell buffer is that when an excessive load is exerted on the cell buffer 11, air is apt to burst out of the cell buffer 11, thereby rending the cell buffer 11.
The present invention is intended to obviate the above problems.